


Max (the dog) - Forgetting

by spilled_ink



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: And animals forget, But a dog is only ever an animal, In which a dog is man's best friend, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_ink/pseuds/spilled_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Max (the dog) can be considered Chuck's best friend. But even a dog is only ever an animal... and animals tend to forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max (the dog) - Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my current situation and cemented with the song 'Something More' by Secondhand Serenade.
> 
> Also, the science/biology here isn't entirely accurate so please bear with me...

 

* * *

 

 

Max remembers that when he was just a puppy, he was rescued from the dog mill by a broad shouldered man who had dark hair and crystal clear eyes and arms that were safe and warm, a beating pulse in his fingers that matched the pulse in Max's own heart. If Max could have seen in colour he would have seen red hair and blue eyes and the millions of freckles across the man’s skin but he didn't and so he doesn't remember.

Max remembers being taken to an interesting smelling new house, a nice kind of interesting, one that was warm unlike the concrete of his previous cage, one that had friendly voices echoing around its corners and a slight boy with darker hair than the man who rescued him, but the same clear eyes. If he could have seen in colour he would have seen the light blush that coloured the youth's face.

Max however, couldn't mistake the pheromones, the scent of pleasure emanating off the boy, and hasn't forgotten since.

 

* * *

 

Max remembers being given his name and the first time he'd responded to it, returning his ball to the new human, Chuck, who had thrown it for the umpteenth time, apparently liking the fact that Max returned the ball. But what else could he do other than return it? Otherwise the silly human would have lost it! If Max had looked closer, he would have seen the little human's smile echoed in the big human's as they stood side by side, but he didn't look close enough so he doesn't remember.

 

* * *

 

 

Max remembers moving a lot. Driving down long highways with the window rolled down far enough to let his head stick out, Max remembers the warmth of his little human's arms around him in the car, his head occasionally rolling against Max's shoulders and the way that from behind, his little human looked a lot like his big human. Even from the front, his two humans seemed so alike now that his little human had gotten bigger. 

If Max had looked closer, he would have seen the difference in everything from the shades of colour in his humans eyes to the freckles that one had but the other didn't but Max didn't look too closely so he doesn't remember.

Now, after the little human ~~dissappeared~~ died, he doesn't remember what the little human's face looked like, replacing his little humans features with his bug humans except the back of his heads which were always the same in Max's eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Max remembers being a lazy dog, ~~maybe a tiny bit~~ just a little overweight, because as they moved, his humans would feed him more and more, slipping him treats whenever their faces took on a frown or whenever they needed to express their love for each other, a love that Max remembers even now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max remembers head scratches and belly rubs but as his little human  ~~stays away from him~~  stays dead, he forgets who's hands rubbed his belly and who's hands scratched behind his ears and attributes everything to his big human instead.

Max would have remembered the special chin tickling that the little human used to give him except he's spent so long away from his little human that it slips his mind and so he ~~he forgets~~ doesn't remember .

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now, Max can't remember his little humans voice having not heard him for years and instead trains his ears to pick up the sounds, the gait of the walk of his big human and allows the other things slip from his mind the way they slipped from his life.

He doesn't remember fluffy towels and warm hands after a cold bath.

He doesn't remember a rolling laugh when he's being a silly dog.

He doesn't remember rub downs after going for a long run.

He doesn't remember curling up by the rocking chair.

He doesn't remember playing with his toys.

He doesn't remember the warm smile.

He doesn't remember the big hugs.

He doesn't remember the love.

He doesn't remember at all.

He doesn't remember . . .

Doesn't remember . . .

Doesn't . . .

 

* * *

 

 

Max loses track of time little by little, the days fading into months without his little human's voice telling him that's it's another day to look fresh. eventually, Max doesn't remember much of the past and eventually, he stops hearing his little human in his head.

Max doesn't remember much of anything other than the present.

 

* * *

 

Until one day... Max forgets.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So ummm... this has been on my mind for a while but I felt that now was the right time to write this because, well, as I've mentioned before, I have two dogs. And unfortunately I have to give up one of them for good now. And I'm so afraid, terrified, scared shitless that she will eventually forget me. I'm honest to god just so worried that she won't recognize me even after everything you know? And it breaks my heart.  
> A dog really can be man's best friend but I'm sure that I'm going to find out, the bad way, that they forget just like every other animal does. 
> 
> Also, when a dog sees its owner, the dog's brain secretes the same substance as our brains do when we're in love... imagine your dog forgetting you enough to not have that reaction when it sees you...


End file.
